


new years~

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Cute, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Joker (DCU), Mentioned Selina Kyle, Multi, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read, One Big Happy Family, Other, Pamela and Harley are so cute, Villains, enjoy the new year, i like to write oneshots and neglect wips, idk - Freeform, jervis and harvey are there for drinks, may be oc, victor fries ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: i just said 'happy for new years' rights
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	new years~

Fireworks echo outside, making them distinct from the sound of firing guns. They're all at Freeze's lair, dressed in bundled clothes and sipping ciders and champagne. It's cute for a villain party. Cute sunglasses, dart boards with Batman and Joker print outs and those little hats that leave trails of glitter. Everyone was coherent enough to make conversation, and the Joker had not crashed their festivities. Jonathan, Freeze, and Ivy were playing cards at the 'adults table'. Jervis had become giggly over champagne, and Harley was trying to convince both Ed and Harvey into playing spin the bottle. Both refused, remembering the last time they had played that forsaken game in Arkham.

"Oh, but such sorrow, take a kiss before tomorrow!' Jervis swings back the bottle, leaning against the counter with noticeably hazy eyes. 

Harvey snorts, "I'm pretty sure at least half of us can get a kiss any time, Hatter." The acknowledgment made Jervis shut up. 

"Love ya Red!" Was shouted across the room, making Ivy smirk and the former attorney facepalm.  
… 

"Children, all of them." Jonathan groaned out, swiping a card from the deck.

Victor nodded along, although he was indifferent. 

With an eyebrow raised, Ivy set down an eight of spades. "You're dating one of them too." 

"Obviously," Jonathan's eyes flickered to Ed. "I've always been a hypocrite."

Several minutes later, Ed came from behind and pressed a quick kiss to Jon's cheek before turning his attention to Freeze.

"Lina is here so I'm going to let her in. Is that okay?" The integrity of hideouts was never joked about. Especially not after the Halloween party that ended in everyone's arrest, because the Joker had given up their location.

Victor nodded and held out a set of freezing metal keys. "Yes, that's fine Edward." 

Flashing a grin, the Riddler headed towards the entrance. But not after pushing a strand of hair out of Jonathan's face, stating he'd be right back. 

Laughing when Jonathan ducked his head, Ivy commented, "Nerds." Taking another card from the deck.

Victor glanced at Jonathan, "I think it's nice after pining for so long." 

Setting down an ace of hearts, causing Pamela to grunt and fold her deck, Jonathan replied. "We did not, 'pin'."

"Sorry, do you prefer, 'had sexual tension that lasted forever and made group therapy a pain'?"

"You're as immature as them."

"Says you."

.....

The news is turned on and, Vicky Vale stands in front of the New Years' countdown outside the highest skyscraper in Gotham. As reluctant as they all are, when the countdown begins, everyone follows. From numbers ten to four, their voices rise. The slur of Harvey and Jervis' voices is noticeable beyond the exasperation in Selina and Jonathan's tone. 

"3...2...1..." The room fires with confetti, and in unison the rogues shout, "Happy New Years!"

Harley and Jon are quick to catch their respective partners in passionate kisses, cuing gagging noises and awes from the others. When they're finished Harley's lips matched Ivy's shade of red and Ed's fingers were halfway carded through Jonathan's hair. After the villains toasted to another year of tormenting the city and Batman and the party continued with Gotham News playing in the background. 

On the screen, the headline read, "PEACEFUL NEW YEAR IN GOTHAM?" This went unnoticed by the group as they gathered in a circle, a bottle in the middle with multiple groans of protest.

**Author's Note:**

> :) happy new year!! hope everyone is well and stays safe


End file.
